Kisses
by Zero-A.C
Summary: oneshot Mainly what the title implies, Raz thinks about kisses and Lili.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts…_

_Authors note: I wrote this because I think Lili and Raz are such a cute couple and there are so damn few stories about them out there…So read and enjoy!_

x x x

**Kisses**

Raz remembered a lot from the short time he had spent in Whispering Rock, but some Memories he could recall easier then others. And if he had to pick the memory that was always the first one and most important of those memories, it wouldn't be the whole brainstealing story or the big fight against Coach Oleander, or his nomination for the youngest Psychonaut of all times; no it would be his first kiss.

His first kiss he had received from a cynical, but absolutely cute girl called Lili under the towering building of Thorny Tower.

He had known it had to come to this, still it surprised him. And he hadn't expected his heart to flutter so much as she had leaned in and pressed her lips against his. First he had kept his eyes open, but then his entire vision blurred and he had closed them.

It was a perfect first kiss, if something like this existed, and it came to an end with an explosion, literally.

The second kiss was more impulsive, out of the wish not to let her go. As Lili had turned around to leave without a proper good bye, everything had become crystal clear to him. He simply had to kiss her. This time it left him dizzy and then as she still turned away with this fallen expression on her face it had left him lost.

The third kiss was salty. He had found her crying after they hadn't found her father in days. She was angry as she saw him watching her, yelling at him to leave her alone. He hadn't; instead he stayed with her. It was a long night, full of talking about a lot of things, but mainly about their parents. In this night he had learnt more then ever about her and by the end, when the sun rose again, they had kissed softly. He could still taste the tears that had fallen on her lips.

The fourth kiss was a promise. It was after they had freed her father. She had to go back home and he was sent on another mission with Milla and Sasha. It was something between desperate and acknowledging. They both knew they wouldn't see each other in near future. Finally the adults had to tear them apart.

The fifth kiss was something he wasn't sure of, if it could be called a real kiss. It was a trace of glittering, cherry-flavoured lipstick on a letter. It was one year after they had seen each other for the last time and she wrote him that her father finally had accepted her as a Psychonaut.

But still they wouldn't meet again for another five years.

The sixth kiss was shy and awkward. It was on a party Milla had given for most of the Psychonauts, and because she couldn't hear those two complaining about how they hadn't seen each other in years. Neither of them knew if the other still felt the same after such a long time. It was a test and it failed. They didn't felt the same, they felt it stronger.

The seventh kiss was intense. More so then any other kiss. It was a bit stronger, a bit deeper, a bit longer. Something sacred lay in this kiss, like they both had finally found what they were searching for for a long time.

The eighth kiss that followed it gave the words "making out" a whole new meaning. Not to mention the word embarrassment as they were caught by half of the party guests. Including her father, who blew a temper tantrum, and Sasha and Milla. The stoic Psychonaut laughing his head of and the mental minx with a delighted smile on her face telling them it was about time(as if they could judge them); both not helping to calm down her father.

The thousandths kiss was something that would still put a dreamy smile and a blush on his face. Because it led to another first time. Although he wasn't sure if it was their thousands kiss, it just had felt like it.

And now he was standing here, so nervous and calm at the same time as never before, holding Lili Zanotto's hand and waiting for the end of the ceremony.

"…And now you may kiss the bride."

He simply overheard the words, because again he was captured by the sight of the cynical, but now beautiful women called Lili and the memories he connected with her.

In the corner of his mind he noticed the sly grin forming on her lips.

_Are you going to stare forever or will you kiss me already?_

Raz snapped out of his memories and bent forward to kiss her for the first time again.

END

x x x

_Authors note: Actually I have nothing to say, but please don't flame me. Every other kind of review is appreciated, but please be aware that English is not my native language. I write my fanfictions in English because I want to practice and because in the Psychonauts section I don't have another option…_


End file.
